Event Animals
'Newest Animals' *Available through the Current Quests for Events -Card Animals- -Special Animal- -Card Magician Legendary Fox *Available through the Current Events *Available through taming under the Sheep's Head icon -Heroic Bighorn Sheep- -Constellation Animals, Taurus Pink Bull- 'Event Animals' These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. Halloween Animals 'Valentine's Day' 'Spring Animals' * 'Hello Kitty Contest' The Hello Kitty Collection was removed from the game Dec 31, 2013. These items are no longer availble for purchase in the shop. Hello Kitty Info Coming Soon 'Beach Animals' 'Sailor Animals' 'Pirate Animals' 'Christmas' 'Winter Animals' 'Little Animals' 'Fruity Animals' 'Korean Animals' 'Tiny Olympics' 'Halloween Animals II' New to the collection is a second set of Halloween Animals. These new animals included the Cat, Dog,and Fat cat. Reward: Coffin 290 Exp 2,900 Gold 'Fall Animals' Fall Animals new to Tiny Farm. These animals made the appearance for the Fall event and also had a Special surprise with them. These Fall Animals included the Deer, Alpaca, Duck. There was also Special addition Fall Animals as well. Reward: Persimmon Tree with Sheep sleeping under it and 295 Exp 2,950 Gold The continued breeding of the animals resulted in the Special Fall Animals. No reward for collecting these Special Animals Fall 2014 the last two Fall Animals were released. Check the Quest page for the info. Fall Picnic Reward: Picnic Car, 440 exp, 4400 gold 'Ghost' Reward: 'No Ghost' sign and 300 exp with 3,000 Gold Reward: Captain Ghost Jack and 445 exp with 4,450 Gold 'Valentine's Day II' The Valentine's Day animals were introduced Feb 2014. This is the second set of Valentine animals on Tiny Farm. Click the link to view the Events and Quest on how to obtain these animals. Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory Event Valentine Animals Quest Reward: Chocolate Statue (candy kiss blue/white) 305 3050 *Valentine Cat will be available during the Valentine's event. Currently available from Valentine Egg. Feb 2015 the last 2 Valentine Day II animals were added. Click the link to view the Event and Quest on how to obtain these animals. Events Reward: Chocolate Kiss Balloon 450 4500 'Masquerade Animals' 'Circus Animals ' 'Toy Animals by 0904' 'Parade Animals ' 'Bear Family' 'Tiny Farm Rep' 'Model Animals' 'Tourist Animals' These animals were introduced July 2014. Clink the link to view the Event and Quests on how to obtain these animals. Event Hawaii,Here we come and Quest Backpack Animals Reward: Sheep hot-air balloon, 345 exp, 3450 gold 'Aloha Animals' Reward: Bar, 350 exp, 3500 gold 'Summer Animals' Reward: Summer Bear, 335 exp, 3550 gold 'Animal Detective Squad' 'Band Animals' 'Furry Animals' 'Rescue Animals' 'Christmas Animals II' 'New Years Animals' 'Winter Animals' 2015 This collection was added with the Quest Winter Animals Reward: Chick Snowball decoration, 440 4400 'Global Animals' 'School Animals' 'Romantic Animals' 'Legendary Animals' Reward for collecting the 3 above: Black Pegasus, 500 10000 'Ancient Animals' Reward: Ancient Rock Statue, 550 exp, 10000 gold Reward: Ancient Wolf 777exp 15000 gold 'Guardians of Five Directions' Reward: 'Golden Animals' 'Mythical Animals' This collection was added with the Quest Mythical Animals no other animals available or reward. Category:Special Animals Category:Events Category:Quests Category:Event Animals